Believing Truths
by spazzitup
Summary: Your heart races and your breath catches in your throat. Their faces are grave and serious, you know their telling the truth but you can't seem to grasp it. Or understand that this isn't a dream, you aren't going to wake up, and it won't disappear.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try out this idea, personally I love these pairings and the idea of this whole story I hope all of you do too. Now before I start this whole story let's get a few things straight, yes they did all date the Briarwood boys, but just like in the books they broke up. All for different reasons, Derrick with immature thing (still), Chris and Kemp with the pig thing, Griffin because Kristen just was too much, Cam because he cheated on Claire with Allie-Rose, and Josh broke up with Alicia because he fell for Olivia. ****Then freshman year they all got back together again and other crap happened, that I'll explain. ****OH and Massie ah-dores the sun (quite the opposite for me, I'm allergic! Not really but I'm not the sun's biggest fan).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Clique or (shocker) Twilight books. It all belongs to (who I heard got the Twilight idea from a dream) Stephanie Meyer and Lisi Harrison.**

**

* * *

**Westchester, NY

Block Estate

Poolside

11:36 a.m.

Sighing in contentment, I closed my amber eyes and focused on the sun warming my naturally tan skin. It had been surprisingly cold for the summer-coming-close-to-fall season and I was relishing the time I got to spend out in the warm sun. Even when I was little, my mother would always complain, on how the only thing that seemed to soothe me out of a tantrum. When Alicia tried to steal Derrick away from me - again - the only thing that helped me ignore the pain of seeing her all over him was the sun shining down on me. Strange as it seemed, the sun was my best friend when I was alone - which did happen often. You don't really get a lot of friends, very often, when your the Alpha bitch of W.H.S (Westchester High School).

Slowly getting up, I stretched back trying to stretch the muscles that had knotted in my back, the coldness of Westchester was starting to come back. Daintily, I stood up and walked the long corridors to finally end up in my massive bedroom, and headed straight towards my closet. Wanting to avoid the freeze that was approaching, I put on my Burberry Gray Scoop Neck Jersey T-Shirt, Burberry Washed Skinny Jeans, Burberry Shimmer Check Sneakers, and my Calvin Klein Plaid Bomber Jacket **(A/N: Pictures of the Outfit are on my Profile)**. I took my hair out of the High Ponytail I had it in, letting the curls cascade down my shoulders, and quickly running a brush through it.

Grabbing my Burberry Patent Bark Leather Totebag, I took out my Prada phone and keys to my Purple Audi R8 **(A/N: Picture on Profile for all of those)**, and headed down the extravagant marble staircase. I checked my messages, surprisingly there was one message in my inbox, ever since the I got "exiled" from the "Pretty Committee" all I had gotten was hate texts, e-mails, e.t.c. So obviously, I had to get a new number and only gave it to Alanna, Adeline, Layne, Kristen, and Danielle - or Dana as she likes to be called. Obviously, I had to "replace" the Pretty Committee members I lost, not that I would ever call them replacements they were beyond better than the Pretty Committee ever was. Layne might have noticed it, but she had gotten prettier, and somehow gravitated into the little group with Kristen and me. Then Alanna and Danielle moved here from somewhere in Washington and it was instantaneous friendship-at-first-sight between all of us. Last, but no where near least, Adeline switched from Parkway Day and moved to Westchester to attend WHS, and was immediately accepted.

"Massie, we are getting new neighbors in two days, and your father and I already talked to them - well their parents." Kendra, my mother, told me stepping in between me and the door, making me listen to everything that she was going on about. "Your father and I took it in our liberty to invite all of them over for dinner, but for some odd reason they declined and invited us over. So invite Adeline, Adeline, and Danielle and before you protest saying that isn't fair to Layne and Kristen I called their parents - since I know them - and they said that they were both sick with some bug going around."

"Okay, I'll invite them, now can I go _to _see my friend so I _can _invite them?" I asked her, impatience evident in my tone. She nodded and sauntered off, looking for microscopic imperfections in the enormous home. Quickly, I ran outside as fast as I could desperate to be rid of Kendra and her infatuation with being all around perfect. My Prada phone buzzed in my totebag, rolling my eyes I slowly pulled out of the impressive driveway. After what seemed like an hour, realistically I realize it was only a five minute drive, I pulled into A Slice of Heaven. Slowly I walked into the grease filled restaurant, ignoring the Hostess and walking to the booth in the back, that hid behind the aquarium A Slice of Heaven somehow managed to afford.

"Mass-andra Block!" Adeline yelled - calling the attention of many onlookers who still watched entranced by the beautiful red-head. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, she rolled her eyes at me after we parted but the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. We sat down and looked at the oily menus, stalling until the twins arrived from visiting some family friend that was moving here.

"Okay! Okay! We're here!" Dani yelled run-sliding into the booth, black stray hairs framing her face, and red cheeks present. Alanna rolled her eyes at her younger-by-two-minutes antics and slid into the booth with a beautiful, pale, brown eyed and bronze haired girl following her. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question towards Alanna, she opened her mouth, but Dani beat her to it. "Massie, Addie, this is Renesmee Cullen her and her HUGE family are going to be moving here. How many people in your family are moving here again, Renesmee?"

"Well... There is a lot of us." she said with a giggle that sounded like tinkling bells, my subconscious tingled with envy of her perfection. Giving her the once over, I noticed how her pale skin really enhanced the bronze color of her hair, her natural pink lips seemed like they were carved into a constant smile, and her clothes proved that she was obviously not from a poor family. Shaking off my old habits, I focused back on what she was saying. "My aunts Rosalie and Alice, Uncles Emmett and Jasper, My Grandparents Carlisle and Esme, My Parents, my Jacob and his friends too. In fact **(A/N: I'm changing their ages just to fit this story better) **Collin, Brady, Kim, Embry, and Seth are Juniors too!"

"Oh yea, small family." I muttered blowing a stray hair out of my face. She gave me a Crest toothpaste worthy smile, and another bell-like giggle. "Are there any others?"

"Yes, like I said there are a lot of us. Even if we aren't really blood related to Jake and his friends, we're all like a big family. Okay, so Quil, Jake, Jared, and Emily are all Seniors. Then Sam and Paul are cops, that's it see we aren't that big." Renesmee told us with a laugh. Alanna looked at her like she was crazy, but she still loved her, Dani was looking at Griffin Hastings, and Adeline's reaction was the weirdest thing, she was glaring at Renesmee. I lightly hit her arm and gave her a look, she shrugged it off and smile, but a shimmer of loathing was still there.

"So, anyways, my mom apparently met the new neighbors that I had no clue we were getting and invited us all over. Meaning Adeline, Dani, Alanna, and me because I'm guessing that you just moved in next to us Renesmee." I said looking over in her direction for confirmation. She nodded her toothpaste smile, and looked out the window at the forest that surrounded one side of the building. "Yea that house is huge, so do you guys want to go?"

"Yea we'll go, I want to see this family sounds like-" Dani was cut off by a tall, tan, and muscular guy. "Nessie, Edward says that he doesn't want you going around Westchester without someone coming with you."

"I'm sorry Jakey." Renesmee told him with a pout, she bounced up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her with adoration in his eyes and it was obvious they weren't anywhere near puppy love - it was the real shit all the way. My eyes most likely sparkled with envy, but I was only human. This guy-no man was all Renesmee's and she was stuck with guys like Derrick. I gave him the once over - since the whole time I had been trying to avert my eyes from the scene, he had shoulder length long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and was probably around 6'5" He reminded me of a chocolate cookie, I let out a small hysterical sounding laugh. Everyone's heads snapped towards me and I let out another, longer hysterical laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a bizarre thought process." I explained smiling, Adeline raised her eyebrow, humoring me. "He reminds me of a chocolate chip cookie."

Dani let out a snort and shook her head. "Only you Mass-abella. Hey me and Alanna have to get back to the house, mind giving us a ride in your car? We had Mark drop us off."

"Sure. Nice meeting you Renesmee and Jacob, see you tomorrow. Adeline do you need a ride too?" I asked her, she shook her head and tilted it towards the parking lot where her Porshe Cayenne **(A/N: Picture on Profile)** was parked. Nodding, I turned towards the entrance where three other tall and tan men were standing. "Renesmee, seems like you have more body guards blocking the exit."

She looked up with a questioning look on her face, but it disappeared into another toothpaste commercial worthy smile. I waved by to her and continued walking towards the exit, Alanna and Danielle trailing behind me. We reached _The Wall _quickly, I looked up at the one in front and coughed as a sign to move, he looked down at me and smiled. In eighth grade, I would've gave him a confident smile while my hands would've started sweating, subtly found a way to put on a coat of Glossip Girl, and ran a hand through my hair making it look effortless to be beautiful. Then again it wasn't eighth grade anymore, I wasn't a bitch and naive, and I was over everything I stood for in eighth grade. "Move."

Apparently he was used to girls swooning over him and well I could see why with his spikey black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and his muscles were much more obvious than Jacob's, but he was shorter than him. He had a shocked expression as I shoved past him, I didn't look behind me even to notice how his eyes weren't glued to me any longer, they were on Dani. Opening the door to my Audi, I saw a blur out of the corner eye and turned towards it but was met with nothing other than thick trees. I shrugged it off and got in, Alanna and Dani were already buckled up - which was rule one in my car; You have to be buckled up before I move.

*^*

After dropping off Alanna and Dani off, I drove to the Westchester Park, and grabbed my phone. Following the path, I kicked a stone that had separated from the rest of the trail, and enjoyed the fresh night air. About five minutes into the path, it crossed over a little workout thing for those mom's that just wanted to try and get rid of some cellulite. Looking both ways to make sure that no one was around and watching me, I ran towards a low bar meant for doing those L-hang things, and did a cartwheel in air. Six years in Gymnastics had made this safer for me than other people, but I still let out a shriek as I flew in the air and landed in perfect formation.

I took a deep breath and dropped to the ground, trying to get my heart to slow down. After five minutes of failed attempts, I finally managed to tame it, I got up and saw a blur out of the corner of my eye just like earlier. Quickly, I turned towards it and saw a bear like animal staring straight at me, and for some reason I didn't feel an ounce of panic in me only curiosity. Even though I wasn't scared, I still was aware that this animal could charge me at a moments notice, so I turned and ran straight for my Audi. My heart racing even while I was lying in bed thinking of what had just happened two hours later.

* * *

**Okay, I can't wait until she understands everything! So Review or... just get a story alert either way enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I wonder who the animal she saw could be... I guess we'll just have to find out :D**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything in the Clique series books. All of that belongs to the wonderful Lisi Harrison. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_I took a deep breaths and dropped to the ground, trying to get my heart to slow down. After five minutes of failed attempts, I finally managed to tame it, I got up and saw a blur out of the corner of my eye just like earlier. Quickly, I turned towards it and saw a bear like animal staring straight at me, and for some reason I didn't feel an ounce of panic in me only curiosity. Even though I wasn't scared, I still was aware that this animal could charge me at a moments notice, so I turned and ran straight for my Audi. My heart racing even while I was lying in bed thinking of what had just happened two hours later._

Block Estate

Massie's Room

10:35 a.m.

Massie POV

I jolted up out of my bed, my hair flying in all directions as I did so. My breath was labored as it came out, everything was real, the bear animal and my calmness towards it. Quickly, I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror, something I had done since the first dream I could remember happening. It reminded me that it was just a dream, even when it felt so real. That dream last night had just been too freaky..

_Dream.._

_I walked into a grassy field, flowers dotted the edges and exploded in the middle, in the right corner was a pond. When I looked closer I noticed the burnt orange and silvery white colored fish. Two stood out the most, they were separated from the group and continuously circled each other. Trying to lean closer to get a better view, I started to fall in. Right when I could've stuck my tongue out and touched the water, I was caught by a pair of muscular arms. They wound their way around my waist, gently pulling me back up, and embracing me in a hug._

_All that filled my mind was how warm he felt and, how for once I wasn't feeling anger and depression, I felt safe and loved. I pushed myself back, stumbling as I did so, and turned to run. My body immediately collided with a warm, rock hard chest. A scream left my lips as I thought what he could want from me._

_"Shhh." He told me bring me in a hug to him again. "It's okay honey, it's just me. Everything is fine, he's gone no one is going to hurt you."_

_"What the heck are you talking about? Whose gone? I don't even know you!" I yelled at him trying to get out of his hold. He tightened his hold on me and started trembling. Tremors shook throughout his body, he let me go, clenching his fists trying to contain whatever what going on with him._

_A thread of fear laced through me as I watched him convulse on the ground, I back up and started running towards the forest and out of the clearing. This made him even madder, as he arched his back and let out an inhumane howl. I looked down at my feet, making sure not to trip, and when only a few yards of grass was left a ripping sound filled the air followed by another howl. Scared, I stopped and turned around coming face to face with a abnormally huge wolf. _

_I let out a scream and fell the ground, the silver white-ish colored wolf looked down at me with pain and sorrow filled eyes. It nuzzled it's nose into the side of my face, it was like it was trying to comfort me. Then again it wasn't ripping me apart, I took that as a good sign and looked up at the wolf. He let out a whimper, I stood up, and he licked my face. Slightly grossed out but mostly amused, I let out a laugh and scratched behind his ears._

_Giving me a wolf-ish grin, he threw his head back in a sign for me to get on, and I quickly obligated. He took off running through the forest, I let out a shriek of delight loving how the wind caressed my skin and tangled through my hair. Something ran into his side and had be thrown against a tree and him knocking down two trees. He got into a protective stance in front of me, but I could make out the figure in front of us._

_Bronze hair was in a mess on top of his head, his skin was sickly pale, and slightly glinted in the dimmered **(A/N: It says that's not a real word, but I think it is)** rays of sun that got through the trees. His eyes stood out the most, they were blood red, and glaring at the wolf in front of me. "Get out of the way dog, your mate's blood smells too good, and I don't feel like smelling your blood today."_

_My eyes widened at the mention of my blood, I looked at him, think what he could possibly be. Then as if a big neon sign was going off in my head, it hit me. He was a vampire! How could my wolf fight him and live? I closed my eyes and let the sounds of their fight hit my ears. Tears slid down my cheeks at the thought of my wolf getting hurt._

_I felt something wet nudge my shoulder, I looked up and saw my wolf looking at me concerned. Smiling, I reached out to pet him, but no matter how far I reached he kept getting farther away from me, until it was just blackness._

_End Dream.._

Could that have been the bear like thing I had seen yesterday? It was a, wolf-man? Werewolf, could it have been a werewolf? No Ohmigod, I'm delusional now. Thoughts swarmed my head, not all making sense. Looking at the clock on my wall, I jumped into the shower noticing that I had barely an hour and a half until we had to go to early dinner with the Cullen's. Quickly, I toweled off, got dress, and blow dried my hair not bothering curling it or anything. I let it naturally fall in it's waves, looking in the mirror I admired my black and white Hayley Plaid Crest Shirt, black skinny jeans that I must have gotten somewhere, and my sneakers **(A/N: Pictures on Profile)**. For once I looked better than road kill, I walked down the stair way, and into the kitchen.

"About time you got down here!" Dani practically yelled while biting on a piece of toast. Adeline rolled her eyes at her dramatics and gave me a smile in greeting. "Oh yea, Alanna couldn't come she's been running a fever since ten last night. Seriously, you could fry toast on her head."

I let out a small giggle at Dani's mistake. "I think you mean you could fry an egg on her head and I hope she gets better. Just let me get a granola bar and we can meet my parents there."

Dani swatted the thought out of the air and continued to watch the News reporting a death that had just come up this morning. "Can you believe that, that person was just found on the trails. Dead. All blood out of it, I mean it's like a vampire attacked her! Ha, wow I have been reading too much Blue Bloods, no it's probably some psycho getting kicks out of killing a person and, ew, draining their blood."

I tensed up, but relaxed telling myself it was just a dream and quickly grabbed the granola bar. Taking a big bite out of it, I gestured for them to lead the way, that I would be right behind them. They linked arms and skipped down the hallway to the door, I took the last bite and threw away the wrapper letting my gaze wanderer to the TV. A sigh escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes at my own insanity and I walked out the door. Dani tapped her foot impatiently as I caught up to them, she ran forward and giggled at our "slowness".

"Come on guys, they'll be old and have one hundred grandchildren by the time we get there!" Dani squealed laughing. I rolled my eyes but still ran forward, with Adeline close behind laughing at Dani's childlike antics. She had already reached the door by the time we caught up to her, she glared at us for being so slow. "You two need to start running more."

"It's not our fault your on track team." I told her sticking my tongue out at her, she gave me a weird look that had us cracking up in seconds. When I finally stopped laughing, I tilted my head towards the door. "Let's not keep them waiting longer than we have. It feels creepy out here, then again this house intimidates me."

Adeline rang the doorbell and not moments later a small body came hurtling toward us. "Ohmigod! It's so nice to meet some of Nessie's little friends! And I love your outfits, we have to talk later about the sneakers though Amber eyes."

Her squealing was so high-pitched I had to put my hands over my ears, but nodded all the same. Her small body was like a little hyper active ball, her black spiked hair didn't do much for her calmness factor either. Her golden eyes seemed calm, but alight with excitement, her small pink lips were stained with red lipstick and in a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Massie, this is Dani and Adeline."

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Renesmee's Auntie Alice!" She squealed, but I didn't cover my ears this time you kind of got used to it. "I love your top but-"

"Alice, why don't you lay off and let them at least come in." A smooth tenor voice asked from behind her. "I'm Jasper, Alice's husband, and Nessie's Uncle. It's nice to meet you all."

We nodded and I smile in thanks to him for getting her to stop shrieking, he nodded as if he understood, and looked at Alice with devotion and love. I looked away feeling awkward, and walked in looking at the grand home, it for sure blew mine out of the water. Four other people came into the room, but I paid them no attention as I looked at the perfectly decorated home. Adeline elbowed me in the ribs, bringing my attention to the beautiful blond and the steroidic man in front of us. "Oh my crap."

"I know, I think my ego just went below sea level." Dani muttered from my other side. Adeline let out a snort that was matched with a booming laugh coming from the monster of the man in front of us. As I looked closer he didn't seem like a tough guy, greased hair, leather jacket type of guy more like a teddy bear, the blond however had no imperfections at all and I had to agree with Dani's assessment.

"Nice to meet you, but where are your parents dear?" A kind woman with caramel hair asked, beside her stood a man with blond hair that had his arm around her waist. This must be the Grandparents. "Oh excuse me it seems all of our manners aren't with us today. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle we're Renesmee's grandparents. Emmett and Rosalie are Renesmee's aunt and uncle also."

"Oh that's cool, so her name is like yours and most likely her other grandma's name combined?" Dani asked, Esme nodded smiling. She seemed like the kind of person that rarely didn't smile. "Hmm... I'm glad my parents didn't do that otherwise I'd be Meriffiany and I'll take Danielle over that. Oh and this is Massie and Adeline, my sister Alanna couldn't make it and our friends Kristen and Layne couldn't either they're all running high fevers."

They nodded, finally Renesmee and Jacob came trotting down along with the tan men we saw earlier only a few more, some tanned women, and Renesmee's parents. A brunette woman with pale skin, gold eyes, and a soft but timid smile came forward. "Hello, I'm Bella - Renesmee's mother - and this is Edward her father and my husband."

He stepped forward, and I froze mid-smile. This was the guy from the dream - only with golden eyes, the one that had attacked me and my wolf. My palms started sweating and my breathing shallowed, quickly I tried to put on a smile but obviously they could all tell it was fake. He was a vampire! Did they know? Come to think of it they were all the same except for different hair colors, facial features, and the other obvious stuff. Minus the tanned people they were all vampires, even Renesmee, so of course I squeaked the only thing that came to mind. "Ohmigod!"

Panic was evident in my tone, I tried to take deep breaths and tell myself it was a dream but the facts pointed up and all said that they were in fact vampires. The Cullen's all looked at me concerned, except for Jasper and Edward they were both focusing in on me. Adeline glared at the Cullen's something I now noticed she had been doing the whole time, while Dani just looked at me concerned. I poked Adeline in the side and widened my eyes in a sign that I knew, she nodded and grabbed onto Danielle in a way that would look normal to anyone just giving one look. I heard Edward mutter - how I don't know - something that sounded like "two know" and gulped rather loudly. Alice froze up and her eyes glazed over, I examined her for about a minute and then she snapped back to reality.

"This is what happens when you bring humans into the house." Edward sighed so low I don't think Dani heard though. Anger flared inside of me as I glared at him, Adeline tried to pull me back, but I shook her off. I walked straight up to him at least a foot away and looked up since he was taller than me.

"Well excuse me if my mom came over trying to be polite, excuse me if you declined and invite _us _over. Now I see why I mean, you were just trying to lure us over here so you could do what you did to that poor lady. My dream was right and for your information I took martial arts for nine years of my life! Now I don't know what they are," I yelled pointing at the tanner people, not looking at any of them. "but you must've done something to them that forced them to stay here. What did you do brainwash they bloodsucker!? Even if you did kill us they would know we were gone, and let me tell you there are already people after my father, so you guys just moving in and us appearing dead with the blood _sucked _out of us would look bad for you!"

Angry tremors were running through my body as I finish yelling in his face, Adeline tackled me as something came after me. It was the blond, obviously she had a problem with someone knowing their secret. "I never did like bitchy blonds."

* * *

**Hehe oh I can't wait until the next chapter. Will she die?! Who knows I certainly don't :D  
**


End file.
